Bring Me Back to Life
by Windup-Ragdoll
Summary: Life is all about choices. Morals. Right and wrong. Too bad in death, these things don't really matter. GrimmjowXOC. Rated T for swearing and violence.


**A\N: Here it is, sugar doll. You deserve a wonderfully violent fluff fic. Even though you don't update stories when I ask you too :( Hahaha. Enjoy, my love.**

Kitsune Tsaski pushed her long blond hair out of her eyes and glared fearlessly at her opponent. Her unusually sharp teeth were locked together so tightly that they threatened to crumble into dust behind her lips. The hilt of her Zanpakuto was clenched between her white knuckles beads of sweat snaking down her fingers and onto the swords glistening blade.

"You ready to get your sorry ass kicked, Rukia?" she hissed at the woman standing only a few feet away from here. Rukia did not answer. Her black coffee eyes narrowed sharply. Kitsune could feel the hate seething from her old friend like some terrible, airborne toxin. She had never in her life (or death, for that matter) thought that she would be in the position of fighting someone she used to be so close to.

_Betrayal changes a person, Kitty. _Her old captain's words filled her whirling brain. She could picture Hitsugaya as clearly as if he were standing right in front of her again. _Makes them close off to the world in a way no other action can. They become cold, unfeeling. They seal off their hearts to everything. They become living, breathing corpses. _

It had been nearly three mortal years since she had left the Soul Society to be a loyal subject in Aizen's warped army. And now it came down to this, fighting her old friend.

"Split, Solemn Maelstrom!" Kitsune commanded without warning. She flung the sword breaker to the ground. Instantly, the several feet of dusty gravel beneath Rukia's feet turned instantly into water. She fell, spluttering and helpless, into the crashing pool. Kitsune jumped nimbly to the low roof of a nearby building. Removing a pair of nun-chucks from her belt, she began to beat Rukia mercilessly with the heated chain center. Finally, she drew a glittering silver katana from the sheath slung across her back and sank it into the young woman's back. Blood splattered her beautiful, inhuman face as she removed her sword from it's place and licked the blood away from the blade. Finally, it was over.

***

Kitty traipsed back to the headquarters, her face and body stained with the congealing blood of her now dying friend. She threw the door open and slithered up the stairs with absolutely no zeal. When she approached her room, she found the unmistakable silhouette of Grimmjow leaning against her door.

"Move, worm," she commanded listlessly, her pointed finger flying in the direction of the stairs. "I'm in no mood for your games."

The large man's composure slipped ever so slightly. His blue eyes creased in concern as his gaze traveled over the young girl. He already knew where she had gone, who she had been fighting, and that her opponent had most definitely been killed. He could see her hollow, haunted sea eyes fall to the floor, refusing to look at him. And suddenly, she crumpled to the ground, tears enveloping her eyes and sobs beginning to form in her throat.

"God, Grimmjow, what the fuck have I done?" she whispered hoarsely, still not meeting his eyes. He bent down next to her, pressing her against his chest with a compassion he dared not believe was real. How he so loved this violent, insane woman who dug her fingers into his clothes and poured her soul out into his chest.

"People die, Kitsune. Even in a place like this, people die everyday," he murmured softly.

"But I murdered her! I fucking _murdered her!_" she howled.

"Goddammit, Kitty!" he screamed, thrusting her away and putting his massive fist into the wall above her head. She didn't so much as flinch. "Shut the hell up! It's what we _do_. Haven't you figured that out yet? We kill every-damn-day, alright? So stop sniveling and pull yourself together already!"

She lifted her face, light spilling over her golden hair, making it shine like some demented halo. Her eyes were dead as she spat, "I"m ashamed the thought of loving you ever crossed my sick mind."

"Wh-what?" he stammered, his anger evaporating into the tense air between them.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Grimmjow."

And despite everything he had been taught by Aizen, despite his overwhelming sense of hate for every living thing, he swept her up into his arms and kissed her chapped, bloody lips. Heat flooded his cheeks as he peered into her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth still parted slightly from their momentary kiss. And when she finally opened them, they held the slightest bit of wonderful light.

"I love you, you sick freak," she told him.

"I love you too, you violent bitch."

And they kissed again.

**A\N: Okay, yeah, so I'm obviously twisted in a severe way, but oh well. Love you, Kitty :)**


End file.
